Embodiments of the invention relate to data processing, and, more specifically, to processing of barcode information, such as Quick Response (QR) code information.
With the rapid development of information technology, the volume of information grows geometrically. In some cases, a lot of information needs to be preserved for some period of time. Furthermore, barcodes, including Quick Response (QR) codes are very popular nowadays. For example, QR codes are often integrated into documents, emails or advertisements as references. Typically, people cannot read information from the QR codes directly. However, contents referred to by the QR codes are usually meaningful. The contents may be a signature of a person, a link to a web page, a useful document, etc. Also, the contents referred to by the QR codes may change from time to time or may not be accessible sometimes. If only the QR codes themselves are preserved, some QR codes may not be parsed any more, or the original contents referred to by the QR codes may not be retrievable any more as the contents have been changed. This may damage the preservation of information.